<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legend of Zelda: Linkle's Breath of the Wild by Storyreader21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047804">Legend of Zelda: Linkle's Breath of the Wild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyreader21/pseuds/Storyreader21'>Storyreader21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyreader21/pseuds/Storyreader21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vilia was discovered before Link could sneak into the Gerudo City, this caused an upgrade to security that means Link can't sneak in with the Gerudo Vai outfit, so he goes to the great Fairy for help, only to be permanently changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Zelda</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Transformation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Zelda</p><p>As a reminder I will be using random number generator to choose which story is next. Which next is one the percy jackson challenge followed by another chapter of this story.</p><p>Link's current inventory(Bold is equipped, and outfits shown this time only):</p><p>Rupees: 12150<br/>Mon: 5363</p><p>Weapons:</p><p><b>Master Sword</b><br/>Ancient Short Sword<br/>Guardian Sword++<br/>Korok Leaf<br/>Royal Claymore<br/>Great Flame Blade<br/>Great Frost Blade<br/>Dragonbone Moblin Club<br/>Dragonbone Moblin Club<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Lightscale Trident<br/>Savage Lynel Spear<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Torch<br/>Savage Lynel Sword<br/>Woodcutter's Axe<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Savage Lynel Sword<br/>Spring-Loaded Hammer<br/>Dragonbone Boko Club</p><p>Bows and Arrows:</p><p>Phrenic Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Royal Bow<br/><b>Golden Bow</b><br/>Knight's Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Arrow×31<br/>Fire Arrow×114<br/>Ice Arrow×90<br/>Electric Arrow×122<br/>Bomb Arrow×0<br/>Ancient Arrow×0</p><p>Shields:</p><p>Hylian Shield<br/>Royal Shield<br/>Kite Shield<br/>Radiant Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/><b>Reinforced Lizal Shield</b><br/>Steel Lizal Shield<br/>Steel Lizal Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield</p><p>Outfits(only shown now all max upgrades):</p><p>Old Shirt<br/>Well Worn Trousers<br/>Champions Tunic<br/>Hylian Hood(Dyed Red)<br/>Hylian Tunic(Dyed Red)<br/>Hylian Trousers(Dyed Red)<br/>Soldiers Helm<br/>Soldiers Armor<br/>Soldiers Greaves<br/>Warm Doublet<br/>Snowquill Headress<br/>Snowquill Tunic<br/>Snowquill Trousers<br/><b>Gerudo Veil(Dyed Red)</b><br/><b>Gerudo Top(Dyed Red)</b><br/><b>Gerudo Sirwal(Dyed Red)</b><br/>Rubber Helm<br/>Rubber Armor<br/>Rubber Tights<br/>Flame Breaker Helm<br/>Flame Breaker Armor<br/>Flame Breaker Boots<br/>Zora Helm<br/>Zora Armor<br/>Zora Greaves<br/>Stealth Mask<br/>Stealth Chest Guard<br/>Stealth Tights<br/>Climber's Bandanna<br/>Climbing Gear<br/>Climbing Boots<br/>Barbarian Helm<br/>Barbarian Armor<br/>Barbarian Leg Wraps<br/>Diamond Circlet<br/>Ancient Helm<br/>Ancient Cuirass<br/>Ancient Greaves<br/>Sand Boots<br/>Snow Boots<br/>Bokoblin Mask<br/>Moblin Mask<br/>Nintendo Switch Shirt<br/>Korok Mask<br/>Majora's Mask<br/>Tingle's Hood<br/>Tingle's Shirt<br/>Tingle's Tights<br/>Midna's Helmet<br/>Phantom Helmet<br/>Phantom Armor<br/>Phantom Greaves<br/>Island Lobster Shirt<br/>Ravio's Hood<br/>Zant's Helmet<br/>Royal Guard Cap<br/>Royal Guard Uniform<br/>Royal Guard Boots<br/>Phantom Ganon Skull<br/>Phantom Ganon Armor<br/>Phantom Ganon Greaves<br/>Salvager Headwear<br/>Salvager Vest<br/>Salvager Trousers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link was in trouble.</p><p>He had stopped Divine Beast Vah Ruta, but only barely, even with the fully empowered Master Sword, so he decided that before he stopped another one he would complete as many shrines as he could(getting 118 shrines completed gaining max stamina and 23 heart containers) and while he had avoided the leaders of the other villages he had visited them to find out which Divine Beast was causing the most problems to know which one to visit next(Vah Naboris). Link had also maxed out his inventory expansions(and then stopped looking for Korok seeds), and spoke to Kilton, and restored all four great fairies and the horse god as well as harvested both dragon parts and 10 star fragments in addition to the ones used for max upgrading armor(of which he had 64 all max upgraded).</p><p>He also had two horses the second was the giant horse, while the first, Star, was the descendant of Zelda's own horse. He also had recovered all memories except the three connected to the divine beasts besides Vah Ruta. However he now needed to ask Tera, the great fairy in Gerudo Wasteland, for help besides armor upgrades.</p><p>Link needed to enter Gerudo Town, and had before, only to decide to complete the quest for the Sand Boots, and Snow Boots from Bozai after doing the perfect drink shrine quest(which he was the only thing in the town he had done, due to the lady really needing help) needing help, but while doing so the gerudo guards had heard the same rumours Link had about a voe sneaking into Gerudo Town, and set up new security measures that caught Vilia and showed Link that just dressing as a Gerudo will no longer work, due to having to actually show you are a vai, which real vai's wont care due to being the same gender. So he had immediately warped to Tera to ask if she knows another way in, since as the great fairy she would be the only other person to know how to get in other then a Gerudo who would never help a Voe sneak in.</p><p>"I know one way." Tera said "But it will permanently change you. Are you willing?"</p><p>Link just nodded knowing he would do anything to save Hyrule. This caused Tera to grab him, and pull him into her pool which then glowed.</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile at Vah Ruta</b>
</p><p>The ghost of Mipha was watching the castle when through her connection to Link through her gift to him she felt him change...</p><p>"What's this?" She said looking towards where she sensed him "I feel like something happened to Link."</p><p>She then used the connection to find out what happened only to do the Zora equivalent of blushing. "Oh my..."</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile at Hyrule Castle</b>
</p><p>Zelda's spirit was holding Calamity Ganon at bay when she felt Link change through the connection that let's her communicate telepathically with him, with the Triforce of Wisdom letting her know exactly what is happening.</p><p>"Oh my..." Zelda blushed before focusing on Calamity Ganon again as he tried to escape.</p><p>
  <b>Back with Link and Tera</b>
</p><p>The glow faded as Tera brought Link back out and he noticed he had been turned into a Vai.</p><p>"What the?!" Link said looking at herself turned into a girl complete with undergarments.</p><p>"I turned you into a Vai, and changed your clothes to match.* " Tera said. "Now you can get into Gerudo Town. Though like I warned you it is permanent. You can't change back without dying.Though a bit of advice...there are two places you can get outfits that can help...Starlight Memories to the right of the entrance, which sells jewelry with effects like your Diamond Circlet, and the Secret Club in the eastern corner of Gerudo Town between and behind the armor shop and mushroom stand. The password to get in is GSC♦, and sells the Radiant Det and Desert Voe set. They will help you out. Good Luck."</p><p>With that she went back in her fountain while Link sighed before using the Shiekah Slate to warp to Daqo Chisay Shrine and head to the town entrance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*The change in outfits can be seen at https : / / m . imgur . com / a / EdE3PGF (without spaces). On the ones with multiple outfits of the 51 outfits there the changes are: Ancient Set - Ancient Linkle Old, Gerudo Set - Gerudo Vai, Hylian Set - Linkle Pack, Island Lobster Shirt - Aryll Cloths Old, Nintendo Shirt - Switch Shirt, Radiant Set - Radiant Mask Linkle(not yetacquired), Ravio's Hood - Hatsume Linkle Blue, Snowquill Set - Rito Armor, Stealth Set - Elite Shiekah, Zora Set - Mipha Outfit, and the salvager gear is not changed from male Link's*</p><p>Also should I make it so that after Link beats Calamity Ganon if the champions should return to life, another is a poll for the pairing. Link and Zelda, Mipha, Revali, Paya, Bozai, or someone else(please name in Comments)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shopping in Gerudo Town.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Zelda</p><p>As a reminder I will be using random number generator to choose which story is next. Which next is Partner Ash</p><p>I am not good at the gerudo language, especially spelling wise.</p><p>Link's current inventory(Bold is equipped):</p><p>Rupees: 12150<br/>Mon: 5363</p><p>Weapons:</p><p>Master Sword<br/>Ancient Short Sword<br/>Guardian Sword++<br/>Korok Leaf<br/>Royal Claymore<br/>Great Flame Blade<br/>Great Frost Blade<br/>Dragonbone Moblin Club<br/>Dragonbone Moblin Club<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Lightscale Trident<br/>Savage Lynel Spear<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Torch<br/>Savage Lynel Sword<br/>Woodcutter's Axe<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Savage Lynel Sword<br/>Spring-Loaded Hammer<br/>Dragonbone Boko Club</p><p>Bows and Arrows:</p><p>Phrenic Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Royal Bow<br/>Golden Bow<br/>Knight's Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Arrow×31<br/>Fire Arrow×114<br/>Ice Arrow×90<br/>Electric Arrow×122<br/>Bomb Arrow×0<br/>Ancient Arrow×0</p><p>Shields:</p><p>Hylian Shield<br/>Royal Shield<br/>Kite Shield<br/>Radiant Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Steel Lizal Shield<br/>Steel Lizal Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link had approached the front gate before the guards Merina, and Dorrah stopped her.</p><p>"Halt." Dorrah said. "All visitors must prove they are vai. Go with Merina to the tent to the side and disrobe."</p><p>Link just blushed and followed Merina to the enclosed tent on the side and stripped down to her undergarments.</p><p>"Very well." Merina said as Link got dressed again. "You are definitely a vai. Well Sav'aaq. By the way what is your name?"</p><p>"Link...le" Link said before thinking that her name was too masculine for a vai, and could get her caught, so added le to the end of her name."</p><p>"Linkle huh." Merina said as they left the tent, "Well you may enter."</p><p>Link(called Linkle from now on) did so, deciding to head to the secret shop Tera mentioned first, followed by the jewelers, finding it in the back alley, along with a silver rupee in a chest.</p><p>"...What's the password?" The store owner Greta called through the door.</p><p>"GSC♦." Linkle called. </p><p>"Alright you can come in." Greta responded, allowing Linkle permission to enter. Which she did seeing some clothes and Greta behind the counter. "Hey...I have never seen you around here before...Well you knew the password so congrats on becoming a member."</p><p>"Thanks." Linkle said looking around and buying both the Desert Voe set, and Radiant set clothes, before heading back to the main area, and heading to the jewelry shop Tera mentioned, only to see the owner Isha walking around outside.</p><p>"Sav'saaba..." Isha said when Linkle walked up to her. "Great! You got the last of my free time with that greeting."</p><p>"What's the matter?" Linkle asked.</p><p>"I won a shop that specializes in handmade accessories, but I've run out of flint." Isha explained. "I need it to make my items. If only I had 10...Just 10...If some kind vai  would give me 10 pieces of flint. I could offer a nice reward...I can dream all I want though...nothing goes that smoothly in the real world."</p><p>"Accessories?" Linkle asked accessing her inventory for flint with Isha not noticing for some reason. </p><p>"I use Rubies, Sapphires,  and other gems to make accessories." Isha said. "Each gem has it's own power that it can transfer to whoever wears it. There's nothing I can do about not having any flint though. I'm sorry that you came all this way to see me for nothing."</p><p>"Here's some flint." Linkle said giving the flint to Isha.</p><p>"Wh..." Isha said surprised. "What?! You're just...giving it to me?"</p><p>"Yep." Linkle nodded.</p><p>"Sava so!" Isha said. "But...I can't take this all from you with just a sava so. We hardly know each other, and you've been so nice...The shop has been closed so long. I hardly have any inventory...Oh of course! Now that I have some flint, I can make a jeweled accessory for you if you're interested in something."</p><p>"Sapphire?" Linkle said aloud while thinking about the materials she said her jewelry is made from.</p><p>"Sapphires have the power to grant heat resistance." Isha said in response. "So would you like a Sapphire Circlet?"</p><p>"Yes please." Linkle said knowing that would help in the desert.</p><p>"Teehee." Isha said. "I thought you might agree, we are in a desert afterall. Just give me a moment..."</p><p>A few minutes later she had finished.</p><p>"Brand new, especially for you." Isha said giving Linkle the sapphire Circlet. "I think it turned out very well,. Thanks to you, I got the shop running again. So if you ever need an accessory please come by for a special discount. Just...don't tell the other customers, ok?"</p><p>Linkle decided to take advantage of that, and followed Isha into the shop, and bought a pair of Amber Earrings, Opal Earrings,  Topaz Earrings(along with getting gher ears pierced), and a Ruby Circlet. Afterwards she noticed it was night time and therefore to late to meet the village leader., so warped back to Tera before max upgrading her new items to four star, and returning(having to go through the checkpoint again), and heading to the inn and getting a bed for the night with a noon wakeup call.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I make it so that after Link beats Calamity Ganon if the champions should return to life, also the poll for the pairing. Link and Zelda, Mipha, Revali, Paya, Bozai, or someone else(please name in Comments) is still up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting Riju and getting the Thunder Helm</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Zelda</p><p>As a reminder I will be using random number generator to choose which story is next. Which next is Spyro.</p><p>Also because there is a poll on Partner Ashvee, I will tell you that the updates after that are Fairy Gamer Ash, Calico Cat, Polyjuice Cat, Fairy Gamer Ash, Spyro, Zelda,  and finally Partner Ashvee when the poll ends</p><p>I am not good at the gerudo language, especially spelling wise.</p><p>This is a longer chapter as I included both the conversation, and retrieving the Thunder Helm so that next chapter is getting to Vah Naboris</p><p>Link's current inventory(Bold is equipped):</p><p>Rupees: 6130<br/>Mon: 5363</p><p>Weapons:</p><p><b>Master Sword</b><br/>Ancient Short Sword<br/>Guardian Sword++<br/>Korok Leaf<br/>Royal Claymore<br/>Great Flame Blade<br/>Great Frost Blade<br/>Dragonbone Moblin Club<br/>Dragonbone Moblin Club<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Lightscale Trident<br/>Savage Lynel Spear<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Torch<br/>Savage Lynel Sword<br/>Woodcutter's Axe<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Savage Lynel Sword<br/>Spring-Loaded Hammer<br/>Dragonbone Boko Club</p><p>Bows and Arrows:</p><p>Phrenic Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Royal Bow<br/><b>Golden Bow</b><br/>Knight's Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/><b>Arrow×31</b><br/>Fire Arrow×114<br/>Ice Arrow×90<br/>Electric Arrow×122<br/>Bomb Arrow×0<br/>Ancient Arrow×0</p><p>Shields:</p><p>Hylian Shield<br/>Royal Shield<br/>Kite Shield<br/>Radiant Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/><b>Reinforced Lizal Shield</b><br/>Steel Lizal Shield<br/>Steel Lizal Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Linkle madeher way to the central building of Gerudo Town, only stopping to clean out the arrow vendor supply of arrows.</p><p>In the building she saw a young Gerudo Vai on the throne, and her second in command to the side.</p><p>"Yet another traveler." The girl said. "It seems you have something rather interesting there..."</p><p>"You stand before the Lady Riju, Chief of the Gerudo!" The second in command, Buliara said as Link approached the stairs. "Declare your business but come no closer!"</p><p>"Hold on Buliara..." Riju said. "This one appears to be more than a common traveler. You there - what is your name."</p><p>"Linkle." Linkle responded. </p><p>"Linkle..." Riju said. "And what is it you've come all the way here to tell me, Linkle?"</p><p>"I can calm Naboris." Linkle said.</p><p>"You think you have what it takes to subdue something as powerful as a Divine Beast?" Buliara scoffed. "The only ones who could ever control them were the champions like Lady Urbosa. And all of them died in the calamity 100 years ago."</p><p>"Hmmm..." Riju said. "A memory just jumped into my head - something my mother spoke of. When the calamity happened, the Princess of Hyrule placed a fallen swordsman into a deep sleep. The swordsman was named Link, very similar to Linkle...though it always seemed more legend then fact. What of the device on this one's hip? It appears to be a precious relic of the Sheikah. I can't imagine they would give something so valuable to a simple drifter - can you?"</p><p>"I don't remember hearing about a Hylian Vai among the champions." Buliara said, before her eyes widened and she got into a battle stance. "Wait a moment...You're a Voe! And how did you get pass our new security? Probably some sort of illusion created by that slate. Well is it?"</p><p>Linkle opened her mouth to explain, only for Riju to speak first.</p><p>"A voe in the walls is a great crime." Riju said.  "But a voe who is a champion...well, we'd never mistreat a friend of Lady Urbosa. And if you're here to help us with Naboris, then we are allies. You saw it on you're way to our town. Divine Beast Vah Naboris, cloaked in a massive sandstorm, hurling lightning at any who dare approach. We have to do something to stop it, but we have yet to find anyway to appease the Divine Beast on our own. If you truly are a champion, perhaps you will be able to enter Naboris and Calm it's anger."</p><p>"Lady Riju!" Buliara complained. "I don't see how you can trust a complete stranger with something as important as this task. Perhaps if this person were first to prove his worth by recovering your stolen Thunder Helm..."</p><p>"Ah, yes..." Riju answered. "An interesting suggestion. You see, there is only one thing in all of Hyrule that can withstand the lightning from Naboris. The Thunder Helm, a family heirloom and relic of the Gerudo. But as Buliara says it was stolen from us."</p><p>"You needn't worry, Lady Riju." Buliara said with a smirk. "If he truly is a champion, this should be an easy task for him. The ones who stole it were the Yiga, though we lost them in the sandstorm to the northeast before we could follow them to their hideout hidden somewhere in Karusa Valley."</p><p>"Without the Thunder Helm it is impossible to approach Vah Naboris like this." Riju said. "But I believe you can retrieve it. I take heart having such a rare visitor such as yourself. Lady Urbosa must be looking out for us."</p><p>"Very well." Linkle said having found the hideout in her earlier explorations.</p><p>She made her way to an area he couldn't be seen,(giving a gerudo vai named Malena some Molduga Guts) before warping to the Sho Dartu shrine, and switching to the Sheikah clothes , and dragonbone club in order to not be recognized while she made her way to the hideout having to defeat 4 yiga clan members on the way, though they did not recognize her, and she was able to get a duplex bow, though her shield and club both broke on the last one. Once inside she used Mighty Bananas to distract the patrolling Yiga, as she sneaked through even getting a large group of bananas, as well as some rupees in chests(in addition to the ones dropped by the yiga outside). Eventually reaching a bottomless pit.</p><p>"Hey!" A noise said as the Yiga Leader appeared, yawning "Who are you? And what are you doing in my napping spot?! Wait a minute. Thing on your hip...Is that...could it be a Shiekah Slate? If it's a Shiekah Slate...The only one left was left with the Hylian Champion, not an Elite Shiekah ...Then that means...yeah, it's you! You're that Link guy I've been looking for! Though I didn't know you were a girl. No wonder my yiga couldn't find you despite me sending them to search the fields high and low, but now you just wandered into my hideout! Oh excuse me. I haven't introduced myself yet. I am the leader...The strong!...The Burly!...The one!...The only!!! MASTER KOHGA! Now, prepare yourself!"</p><p>Master Kohga then jumped away and created a barrier that he only broke when preparing to throw a summoned boulder. Meanwhile, Linkle switched to the Barbarian Armor Set, and Master Sword, before dodging the first boulder, and shooting Kohga with an arrow when the barrier dropped to stun him with the boulder dropping on his head before slashing repeatedly, until he recovered, and started flying over the pit with two rocks circling him.</p><p>Linkle waited for one of the rocks to be above him before shooting him with an arrow, and causing the boulder to hit him on the head, knocking him to the ground stunned in front of her so she could slash with the Master Sword, until he recovered and teleported back above the pit, and summoned a giant metal boulder that Linkle grabbed with Magnesis, and hit him in the face, stunning him, and after slashing, used the second metal moulded with magnesia to knock him out, causing him to fall to his death in the bottomless pit, while dropping the Thunder Helm which stayed in midair long enough for Linkle to see it, before falling to gravity into the pit, making Linkle jump after it. Luckily, after grabbing it, she was able to use the Shiekah Slate to teleport back to Gerudo Town, while also swapping back to the Gerudo set of clothes to be recognized by the guards. And after getting in, and realizing the sun had come back up, she immediately headed to Riju.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*They do not know Linkle is now a real Vai, yet, though they will eventually*</p><p>Just to let you know I am adding a harry potter/dragon rider's of Pern crossover to the random story list, where Harry and Hermione become fire lizards(the mini dragons) from Pern(like most of my stories it involves Male to female transformation, though not immediaty), but a different color due to their magic(I'm thinking white like the dragon Ruth since their aren't any white fire lizards) and able to cast magic and the abilities of the big dragons of pern, and dont need to eat Firestone to breathe fire. I just have to figure out how, either a creature in the forbidden forest during detention in first year(not sure what creature to use), or from Dobby during the second year(not sure when and how, just that it is for both Harry and Hermione) but once I do that it will be added to the list. Though since the list is random (I use a random number generator 10 times in a row before looking at the number and using the story that matches the range with each story having a range of 100 consecutive numbers) it might be awhile.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting to Vah Naboris</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Zelda, and am not good with the Gerudo Language spelling wise.</p><p>As a reminder I will be using random number generator to choose which story is next. Which next is Partner Ashvee when the poll for that story ends.(though both polls for this story about whether or not the champions should return to life and who Linkle will be paired with are still on going)</p><p>Link's current inventory(Bold is equipped):</p><p>Rupees: 6223<br/>Mon: 5363</p><p>Weapons:</p><p><strong>Master Sword</strong><br/>Ancient Short Sword<br/>Guardian Sword++<br/>Korok Leaf<br/>Royal Claymore<br/>Great Flame Blade<br/>Great Frost Blade<br/>Dragonbone Moblin Club<br/>Dragonbone Moblin Club<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Lightscale Trident<br/>Savage Lynel Spear<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Torch<br/>Savage Lynel Sword<br/>Woodcutter's Axe<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Savage Lynel Sword<br/>Spring-Loaded Hammer</p><p>Bows and Arrows:</p><p>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Royal Bow<br/>Duplex Bow<br/>Phrenic Bow<br/>Knight's Bow<br/><strong>Golden Bow</strong><br/><strong>Arrow×50</strong><br/>Fire Arrow×138<br/>Ice Arrow×116<br/>Electric Arrow×152<br/>Bomb Arrow×60<br/>Ancient Arrow×0</p><p>Shields:</p><p>Hylian Shield<br/>Royal Shield<br/>Kite Shield<br/>Radiant Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/><strong>Reinforced Lizal Shield</strong><br/>Steel Lizal Shield<br/>Steel Lizal Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon entering the throne room Linkle saw Buliara standing alone by the throne and walked up to her to ask where Lady Riju is, though she appeared to be expecting that.</p><p>"If you are looking for Lady Riju she's on the second floor." Buliara said before Linkle could speak. "Normally people aren't allowed into her sleeping quarters, but she has given you permission it seems...Be on your best behavior. If she deems you to be a disturbance to her, it will not end well for you!"</p><p>After hearing that Linkle headed up the stairs, where she met Riju waiting in front of her room.</p><p>"I've been waiting for you..." Riju said as Linkle approached. "Oh you need not say a word. As the chief of the Gerudo, I can sense the power of the heirloom flowing from you. I know that you've succeeded! I am, as you have no doubt noticed, still but a child. The people look on me with nothing but warmth in their eyes, but even this brings me pain, I must admit...I've tried so hard to be worthy of their love, to be a worthy chief... and to prove to myself that I was worthy too. When my family heirloom was stolen, I felt as though a shadow had fallen over me...Yes, you're arrival in the midst of all this must be the work of Lady Urbosa...Now please give me the Helm."</p><p>"Here you go." Linkle said giving it to her.</p><p>"Umm, how do I look?" Riju asked putting it on, causing Linkle to remember a memory of her time as Link.*</p><p>"Good." Linkle said finishing the memory and noticing that while it was a bit big, it also gave off a presence that easily got around that.</p><p>"Anyway, what matters now is..." Riju said. "The threat that Divine Beast  Vah Naboris poses has only grown since we began searching for the heirloom. I believe that Gerudo Town itself maybe in danger before too long...As chief, and as a Gerudo, I must find some way to stop that thing before it threatens my people. Will you help me?"</p><p>"Of course!" Linkle said.</p><p>"Heheh. Who would of thought that just before such a momentous battle hearing a simple, confident pledge of support would be what put me at ease?" Riju said. "I'll head out now. Let's meet up at the lookout post south of town. There's only one way to get close to Naboris, and that's with the help of a sand seal. The lookout post isn't too far from town, but you should take a sand seal there. You can get some practice that way. I'll be there waiting for you with my favorite sand seal Patricia. Still...It really is a little big..."</p><p>Linkle made her way there after renting a Sand seal from Frelly, glad that she had practiced with a Sand seal while she was Link, and was able to adjust to it easy enough as Linkle, and climbed up to the platform with Riju while the sand seal waited below, hence why she had rented a sand seal.</p><p>"What a sight." Riju said looking forward Vah Naboris. "Divine Beast Vah Naboris is pretty intimidating...if we want to get close enough to that thing, we'll need to use sand seals...Are you ready?"</p><p>"I am." Linkle said.</p><p>"Feeling confident?" Good let's get going then." Riju said. "First we'll use Sand seals to get close to that thing. I'll take the lead. I'm counting on you to shoot at it's feet with bomb arrows. Naboris draws energy from the ground to keep moving. If you damage the feet I think you could stop it. Those lightning strikes though...Getting hit even once could prove fatal. The Thunder Helm  can repel the lightning strikes, protecting me from harm. But it can also shield a limited area around me...You'll have to stay close if you don't want to be shocked. And listen...If you're too injured to keep fighting, promise me you'll return here. Dont do anything reckless under any circumstances. Here are some Gerudo Bomb Arrows. There aren't many, so be sure to put them to good use. This is the last time I'll ask...Are you ready?"</p><p>"Yes." Linkle said, while swapping to a five shot Savage Lynel Bow, with Bomb Arrows, and eating an icy meat in case of high heat while heading to the sand seals with Riju.</p><p>"Could you give me a bit of space for a minute?" Riju asked once there.</p><p>"Sure." Linkle said backing up along with her sand seal as Tiju raised her hands to the sky.</p><p>"My name is Riju, descendant of the royal line, and leader of the Gerudo people!" Riju said into the air. "With the power of the heirloom passed down in my family. I shall calm the Divine Beast Vah Naboris. Ancestors of the Gerudo! Answer my call! Aid me in this task!"</p><p>With that the Thunder Helm began glowing and created a field of protection around them.</p><p>"Oh wow!" Riju exclaimed. "I can feel their power coursing through me! Let's move."</p><p>With that they took off.</p><p>After a few hours where they chased the Divine Beast as it moved around blasting them with lightning, while Linkle shot it with Bomb Arrows sometimes missing as it moved it's leg at the last moment, sometimes hitting it, she managed to hit the last leg, bringing it down.</p><p>"Unfortunately I can not appease Vah Naboris on my own." Riju said removing the Thunder Helm. "I have no choice but to leave the rest to you."</p><p>With that Linkle entered the Divine Beast, and activated the travel gate as the Divine Beast Vah Naboris recovered, and got up and started walking around again.</p><p>"Well, well, well..." A voice Linkle recognized from the earlier memory as Urbosa's said. "You sure do know how to keep a woman waiting. I can't wait to see you take back Naboris from Ganon! Especially with you currently disguised very well as a Vai. If I didn't know better I would say you were one! Still it's not as important as defeating Thunderblight Ganon. One thing at a time. You'll need a map to find your way around. Head over to that Guidance Stone over there. Sounds easy right?"</p><p>Linkle, hearing the name switched to the rubber armor set, which was form fitting enough you could see her bust, with Urbosa's Spirit believing she is just seeing things, before heading onward.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*This memory is the same one as canon at this point.</p><p>Next is Vah Naboris Dungeon.</p><p>I was thinking, in cannon, the champions each had a special power, Urbosa's Fury, Mipha's Grace, Revali's Gale, and Daruk's protection, I want to give Linkle one as well, I am open to ideas to the power. It will first be used in the boss battle next chapter.</p><p>I am also open to ideas for an actual Divine Beast for Linkle other then the Master Cycle. I am thinking about a wolf due to Twilight Princess, or a bunny thanks to A Link to the Past, but am open for suggestions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Divine Beast Vah Naboris</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Zelda, and am not good with the Gerudo Language spelling wise.</p><p>As a reminder I will be using random number generator to choose which story is next which next is another chapter of this story.</p><p>Since no one offered up an ability for Linkle, I decided to use a blast using the power of the sages from the Ocarina of Time, since they gave Link part of there power,  but never took it back, and since Linkle, is a reincarnation of the hero, she has the power as well, even if it is dormant, and she has been turned into a girl. I was going to use vines to capture those around her, in homage to the forest sage alone, but realized as the hero, she needs an ability more powerful then the others. And decided to combine all the sages powers into a single attack.</p><p>Link's current inventory(Bold is equipped):</p><p>Rupees: 6203<br/>Mon: 5363</p><p>Weapons:</p><p><strong>Master Sword</strong><br/>Ancient Short Sword<br/>Guardian Sword++<br/>Korok Leaf<br/>Royal Claymore<br/>Great Flame Blade<br/>Great Frost Blade<br/>Dragonbone Moblin Club<br/>Dragonbone Moblin Club<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Lightscale Trident<br/>Savage Lynel Spear<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Torch<br/>Savage Lynel Sword<br/>Woodcutter's Axe<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Savage Lynel Sword<br/>Spring-Loaded Hammer</p><p>Bows and Arrows:</p><p><strong>Savage Lynel Bow</strong><br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Royal Bow<br/>Duplex Bow<br/>Phrenic Bow<br/>Knight's Bow<br/>Golden Bow<br/>Arrow×50<br/>Fire Arrow×138<br/>Ice Arrow×116<br/>Electric Arrow×152<br/><strong>Bomb Arrow×68</strong><br/>Ancient Arrow×0</p><p>Shields:</p><p>Hylian Shield<br/>Royal Shield<br/>Kite Shield<br/>Radiant Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/><strong>Reinforced Lizal Shield</strong><br/>Steel Lizal Shield<br/>Steel Lizal Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Linkle made her way down the underbelly of Divine Beast Vah Naboris, destroying a guardian scout, and up the ramp where she shot a malice eye to clear the way inside, to an area with an electric pylon in the center of three sections, and all sections having an electric wire. She then made her way forward and after using Stasis, a regular arrow, and Magnesis to get a chest with an Ancient Core, headed up the slope to the guidance stone which she activated with the Shiekah Slate.</p><p>After downloading the map from the guidance stone(with the ability to rotate the sections of the central chamber) Urbosa spoke again.</p><p>“Good work getting the map of the Divine Beast!” She said. “The terminals that control Naboris are marked by a series of glowing dots on your map. Take Naboris back by activating all the terminals.  You're ready for this.”</p><p>The first Terminal was in a box to the side with one entrance on the wall itself. So Linkle headed to a nearby balcony, and after defeating a guardian scout she used the map to rotate the section the box was on so she could get into the box and activate the terminal.</p><p>“There are four terminals remaining!” Urbosa said. “I'm counting on you!”</p><p>Afterwards she returned to the balcony, and headed along to reenter the central section while shooting an eye of malice she could see on the ceiling. She then looked around before noticing a section of the top wall at the front that needed power, so she rotated the central section until it received power causing the front wall to start spinning, allowing her to wide it up to the roof where she used the glider to get to the ledge with the terminal.</p><p>“There are three Terminals remaining!” Urbosa said. “Hang in there!”</p><p>After checking the map. Linkle rode the spinning wall to the top again and ventured to the neck, where she rotated a crank to give the neck power, causing it to raise up, and allow her to ride an elevator up to the head, where she activated another terminal.</p><p>“There are two terminals remaining!” Urbosa said. “Stay focused!”</p><p>Linkle then glided from the head to the back where she saw that it needed to be raised, and had electric wires headed inside with metal boxes extending the reach, after she used magnesia to move them in position. This caused the tail to raise, leading to a bridge into a hump with an eye of malice covering the walkway, that she destroyed allowing her to enter the hump. She then shot another malice eye inside, and climbed the ladder leading to a crank that let her connect a wire and switch activating a moving platform that took her to the second hump, where she destroyed another malice eye blocking the way to the terminal, allowing her to activate it.</p><p>“Just one Terminal remaining!” Urbosa said. “You're almost there!”</p><p>Linkle then took the elevator to the top of the hump, where she saw a metal encased power source. Figuring it was important, she moved it with magnesia to the previous hump, before heading there herself(and getting the chest she saw that had a Topaz inside it) before dropping the power source down the elevator in that hump, and going down it herself while grabbing the second power source she noticed on the way down. At the bottom she saw more malice, and had to shoot several cursed skulls before finding the malice eye, in a corner behind more malice, that she destroyed to clear the malice, only to find she was in the wrong hump.</p><p>Because of this she used Magnesis to carry both power sources back to the other hump with the terminal, and took the elevator down, finding and destroying the malice eye in another corner, and once it was cleared seeing a switch sticking out the wall, that she used one of the power sources to activate, opening the gate to the room with the last terminal, thereafter defeating two Guardian Scouts, and placing the two power cores on the pedestals to lower the fence to the terminal allowed her to activate it.</p><p>“Well done!” Urbosa said. “That was the last of the terminals, Now…You'll need to start up the main control unit! Take a good look at your map. Head for the glowing mark you see there. You're doing well…but over confidence can be a deadly foe.”</p><p>With that Linkle headed to the main control unit in the central chamber. After rotating the section it was on so she could reach it she approached, though remembering what happened in Vah Ruta, she equipped the Hylian Shield, before trying to activate it.</p><p>Like she expected when she tried it made massive amounts of malice burst from it, which formed a monster made of a twisted mass of solidified Malice augmented by Ancient Sheikah technology. Its "face" was a black mask with a large, blade-like protrusion on top and a single blue eye. Wild red hair was present behind its mask, with most of it dangling to either side of its "face". Its arms both end in Sheikah weapons that project blades of blue ancient energy; a khopesh for a right hand and a large round Guardian Shield for a left hand. Its lower body is an engine-like mass of Sheikah machinery. When she took a picture of it with the Sheikah Slate it was identified as Thunderblight Ganon.</p><p>“Stay on your edge, Link!” Urbosa warned. This formidable adversary brought me to a warrior’s demise 100 years ago. Do not allow this to be your end. Fight for your life…And it's death! This thing is fast! Watch yourself!”</p><p>Thunderblight Ganon rushed Linkle who blocked it with her shield, before striking back with the Master Sword, breaking Thunderblight Ganon’s shield  before striking his body several times. When he fell down Linkle waited a bit for him to return but when he didn’t she jumped down after him, noticing he was just now recovering, and recreating his shield before he rushed again. Linkle barely got the shield up in time before repeating her counter strike, but this time when he was knocked down she followed him before he teleported back to the console, and electrified his khopesh.</p><p>Linkle ran up to the console while dodging the metal spikes he sent after her, and upon noticing Thunderblight Ganon using them to send electric attacks(that her Rubber Armor made her immune to, though not immune to the exploding spikes themselves after being blasted) used Magnesis to raise a spike up to him, causing Thunderblight Ganon to blast himself, allowing Linkle to get in some more blows with the Master Sword before he rushed her again with a still electrified khopesh, causing her to once more be thankful for the Rubber Armor that allowed her to block without the electricity zapping her through the metal of the shield.</p><p>After returning more blows she could tell that she was close to victory. Thunderblight Ganon seemed to glare at her before rushing at her again. Linkle raised her shield to block only to be surprised when at the last moment Thunderblight Ganon teleported behind her and hit her in the back, the force, combined with the surprise to make her drop her weapons. Worse when she got up she noticed Thunderblight Ganon was between her and her weapons. She knew she was in trouble, but needed to find a way to win, or not only her, but all of Hyrule would fall to Calamity Ganon, and she refused to give up.</p><p>Suddenly, the back of Linkle's hand started glowing, causing Thunderblight Ganon to be cautious, as Linkle heard a voice in her head that Linkle somehow instinctively knew was the voice of the goddess Farore.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>“Don't give up. The hero is always reincarnated when needed, and long ago the Hero of Time received a portion of the power of the ancient sages, but it was only when you became a Vai that it became usable.”</i>
  </p>
</div>“What do you mean?” Linkle asked as Thunderblight Ganon started getting over his caution.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>“The power is tied to both your courage, and the limits your body can hold. As a Voe your body is more capable of holding that power, while as a Vai your body is more capable of speed, agility, flexibility, and things like that. However that leaves an opening. Call upon your courage, let it fill your body, and while as a Voe it wouldn’t do anything, as a Vai it will overflow, turning into a powerful attack. Though it can only be used once before having to recharge.”</i>
  </p>
</div>With that Linkle followed the instructions(which were embedded in her instincts) and the Triforce grew brighter as a blast of rainbow energy containing the power of the sages exploded out of her body in all directions, and crashed into Thunderblight Ganon,  who was defeated by the powerful attack.<p>It floated in the air as it's body spurted malice that evaporated soon after, before it exploded, leaving behind a heart container as the main control unit was freed of malice.</p><p>After collecting the heart container, Linkle activated the main control unit, and noticed the ghost of Urbosa walking down the stairs to her.</p><p>“I knew you wouldn't let me down Link. Thanks to your valor, skill, and new ability my soul is free and Naboris is ours once again. With luck we can finally finish what we started 100 years ago. We Gerudo have no tolerance for unfinished business. I've waited so long for the moment to see you finally rush Hyrule Castle…As well as for the moment when I can incinerate Ganon into a pile of Ash.” Urbosa said before noticing that she hadn’t been imagining things when she saw Linkle earlier. “I'm surprised to find out both your new attack, but even more that you are actually a Vai instead of the Voe we thought. Why did you hide it? You’re not ashamed are you?”</p><p>“Not at all. In order to get here I had to find a way into Gerudo Town to get Riju's help to get close to Naboris, so I asked the Great Fairy Terra for help, and she turned me into a Vai permanently. Hence why I go by Linkle now.”  Linkle said before also explaining the advice given her by the Triforce and Farore.</p><p>“so it turns out becoming a Vai is a good thing, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to use Linkle's Courage to stop Thunderblight Ganon.” Urbosa noted.</p><p>“Linkle's Courage?” Linkle asked.</p><p>“Your ability needs a name, and since you can only use it as a Vai, thus Linkle, and it is tied to your courage the name becomes Linkle’s Courage.” Urbosa said. “Which reminds me. I want to give you a little something. Please accept this gift which has come to be known as Urbosa’s Fury. Even with your new ability it will no doubt be of use to you.”</p><p>With that Urbosa created a ball of light that she sent into Linkle's body giving her the knowledge and ability to use Urbosa’s Fury, which she could instinctively tell had the same recharge rate as Linkle's Courage, but only a third of the power, however it could be used three times before having to recharge, while Linkle's Courage could only be used once before having to recharge.</p><p>“Both you and the princess…I know you have suffered much regarding what happened to us champions. But this is how things had to happen. No one need carry blame. So please make it clear so she understands that. Tell her to shed any worries. And let her know…I couldn’t be more proud of her.” Urbosa said as Linkle began glowing. “You take good care of the princess…oh and Hyrule to. Oh and also…you make a cute Vai, and I know you work hard, but don’t forget to rest at your home from time to time. Otherwise you will burn out, and be of no help to anyone.”</p><p>With that Linkle disappeared back to Gerudo Town(where she equipped the Gerudo clothes, while thinking about where to get a house to follow Urbosa's order since she was tired, and remember an abandoned house she saw in Hateno Village) while Urbosa's spirit moved into position for the final battle and began charging a lock on Calamity Ganon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The vote for whether the champions return to life, as well as the pairing is still open. Also still open is the question of whether Linkle should get a bunny or wolf divine beast along with the Master Cycle.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Informing Riju and getting a house</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Zelds, and am not good with the Gerudo Language spelling wise.</p><p>As a reminder I will be using random number generator to choose which story is next which next is a fire lizards life.</p><p>Link's current inventory(Bold is equipped):</p><p>Rupees: 6203<br/>Mon: 5363</p><p>Weapons:</p><p><strong>Master Sword</strong><br/>Ancient Short Sword<br/>Guardian Sword++<br/>Korok Leaf<br/>Royal Claymore<br/>Great Flame Blade<br/>Great Frost Blade<br/>Dragonbone Moblin Club<br/>Dragonbone Moblin Club<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Lightscale Trident<br/>Savage Lynel Spear<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Torch<br/>Savage Lynel Sword<br/>Woodcutter's Axe<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Savage Lynel Sword<br/>Spring-Loaded Hammer</p><p>Bows and Arrows:</p><p><strong>Savage Lynel Bow</strong><br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Royal Bow<br/>Duplex Bow<br/>Phrenic Bow<br/>Knight's Bow<br/>Golden Bow<br/><strong>Arrow×28</strong><br/>Fire Arrow×138<br/>Ice Arrow×116<br/>Electric Arrow×152<br/>Bomb Arrow×68<br/>Ancient Arrow×0</p><p>Shields:</p><p><strong>Hylian Shield</strong><br/>Royal Shield<br/>Kite Shield<br/>Radiant Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Steel Lizal Shield<br/>Steel Lizal Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Linkle returned to Lady Riju to let her know  that Vah Naboris was tamed.</p><p>“Oh, you’re back?” Riju said. “I’m glad you’re ok…Truly I am…Naboris is no longer a threat to the town… I'm still worried about the larger threat to Hyrule, but at least my people won’t be troubled by Vah Naboris anymore. I want to offer you theses thanks for your help. I trust you’ll accept them. These pieces of equipment are priceless treasures of the Gerudo people. They were once worn by Lady Urbosa. Since you and Lady Urbosa were friends, it’s only right that you have them.”</p><p>With that Linkle received both the Scimitar of the Seven, and the shield Daybreaker, once used by Urbosa.</p><p>“I know you have to leave.” Riju said. “But you are welcome to return whenever you want. Though you should continue to disguise yourself as a Vai, so no one knows a Voe is in the walls.”</p><p>“No need for that.” Linkle laughed to Riju and Buliara's confusion. “After all, in order to sneak in here I got help from the Great Fairy Tera, who helped by permanently turning me into an actual Vai.”</p><p>This shocked both Riju and Buliara, before Riju chuckled.</p><p>“You gave up more then I thought to help us.” Riju said before looking thoughtfully at the nearby Thunder Helm. “For the price you paid you deserve an even bigger reward then just the weapons. So if you earn the trust of the Gerudo by solving all their problems, I will lend you the Thunder Helm.</p><p>“Lady Riju!” Buliara exclaimed. “That is a Gerudo Cultural Treasure! You can't just lend it to him, I mean her.”</p><p>“I know.” Riju said. “That's why she has to solve the problems of the Gerudo as well. If it wasn't so important I would give it to her outright immediately.”</p><p>Buliara just grunted knowing she couldn’t change Riju's mind.</p><p>“Thank you.” Linkle said. “But before I get started, I must get some rest, I am rather tired from my fight in Naboris.”</p><p>“Of course.” Riju said. “Get some rest, and return when you are ready."</p><p>With that dismissal Linkle used the Shiekah Slate to warp to Hateno Village, and made her way to the abandoned house where she saw several workers around it.</p><p>“Excuse me.” Linkle said to the one in charge.</p><p>“Mornin!” The boss, named Bolson said. “Need something from me?”</p><p>“What are you doing?” Linkle asked.</p><p>“In case it’s not obvious,” Bolson said. “I’m demolishing a vacant house. Times are rough. Not a lot of buyers, y’know? So the villagers decided it was best to just tear it down.”</p><p>“How much to buy it?” Linkle asked.</p><p>“Well…” Bolson said. “The normal price would be 50,000 rupees. But, for a cutie like you, I’ll give it to you for 3,000 rupees…BUT IN RETURN! I’m going to need you to bring me 30 wood bundles. Building materials…you know how it is. Anyway, you understand the terms? Then get to it. And show what you’re built out of…That’s a construction joke. Hudson! Karson! Stop what you’re doing!”</p><p>“I can pay now.” Linkle said taking out the rupees, and wood.</p><p>“No way! I'll just take that off your hands.” Bolson said taking them. “Thanks for the sweet investment. Spending so much rupees on ANYTHING at your age…It's just so…studly! There's a weapon mount in there that never sold…Consider it a housewarming gift. Hope you get some use out of it. So next is to build a town up in Akkala, but first, that house you bought is totally empty and depressing. For you I’ll fix that for a total of 1,400 rupees total, or 100, rupees individual for each of the 14 upgrades. Payment due up front."</p><p>“Here you go." Linkle said handing over 1,400 rupees.</p><p>“Time for some construction instruction.” Bolson said. “Karson, wake up your inner animal! We are BEASTS OF CONSTRUCTION!”</p><p>“Been waiting!” Karson said before he and Bolson upgraded the house with two extra weapon mounts, three shield mounts, three bow mounts, a bed, lights, a door, a sign with her name, and a bunch of flowers and trees in the yard.</p><p>“You housing monster!” Bolson said when they finished. “You got EVERYTHING?! Ah, such is the way of youth…Driven! Even Reckless, some might say. Well, since you bought everything, I threw in some free furniture! Yeah! Least I could do! Well, I’m tuckered. Time for a break before going to help Hudson build that town."</p><p>While they took a break, Linkle went into the house, and after placing the champions Urbosa’s weapon and shield on the weapon and shield mounts(along with Mipha’s weapon the Lightscale Trident on a second weapon mount) she went to sleep, sleeping right through the rise of the Blood Moon, before returning to Gerudo Town the next morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The vote for whether the champions return to life, as well as the pairing is still open. Also still open is the question of whether Linkle should get a bunny or wolf divine beast along with the Master Cycle.</p><p>Also since age of calamity has people from breath of the wild come back in time, do you want me to add a sequeal where Linkle goes back in time to age of calamity at the end of this story?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Filler</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Zelda, and am not good with the Gerudo Language spelling wise.</p><p>As a reminder I will be using random number generator to choose which story is next which next is Paw Patrol</p><p>This chapter is very short, since I dont have any idea on how to change it from actual cannon, so I just quickly went through it</p><p>Link's current inventory(Bold is equipped):</p><p>Rupees: 1803<br/>Mon: 5363</p><p>Weapons:</p><p><strong>Master Sword</strong><br/>Ancient Short Sword<br/>Guardian Sword++<br/>Korok Leaf<br/>Royal Claymore<br/>Great Flame Blade<br/>Great Frost Blade<br/>Dragonbone Moblin Club<br/>Dragonbone Moblin Club<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Savage Lynel Spear<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Torch<br/>Savage Lynel Sword<br/>Woodcutter's Axe<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Savage Lynel Sword<br/>Spring-Loaded Hammer</p><p>Bows and Arrows:</p><p><strong>Savage Lynel Bow</strong><br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Royal Bow<br/>Duplex Bow<br/>Phrenic Bow<br/>Knight's Bow<br/>Golden Bow<br/><strong>Arrow×27</strong><br/>Fire Arrow×138<br/>Ice Arrow×116<br/>Electric Arrow×152<br/>Bomb Arrow×68<br/>Ancient Arrow×0</p><p>Shields:</p><p><strong>Hylian Shield</strong><br/>Royal Shield<br/>Kite Shield<br/>Radiant Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Steel Lizal Shield<br/>Steel Lizal Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Linkle walked around Gerudo Town, and the surrounding desert helping the Gerudo, eventually finishing all quests, as well as a sand seal race (with a time of 1 minute 22.9 seconds) that gave access to a shrine blessing. Upon finishing the quests she headed back to Riju.</p><p>“I have heard of your recent actions, you have returned smiles to the faces of my people…” Riju said. “On behalf of all Gerudo, I must offer my heartfelt thanks. Savaso. You are, from this moment on, a true friend of the Gerudo! And if it can help a true friend in need, we will gladly lend you our sacred treasure.  Also I hope it will be an adequate reward for sacrificing your gender to help us."</p><p>“Thank you. I will put it to good use.” Linkle said accepting the Thunder Helm, before leaving to Akkala to meet with Hudson who was building a town.</p><p>Linkle found Hudson, after stopping by Kilton's and buying a Lizalfos Mask, Monster Bridle, and Monster Saddle. Linkle then helped Hudson build Tarrey Town by giving him Wood, and finding people to belong in the town. At the end she even attend Hudson, and Rhondson's wedding. Afterwards Linkle got into her Rito Outfit, and made her way to Rito Village to prepare for the next Divine Beast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vote for pairing is still open can be anyone from breath of wild, and age of calamity. The other polls have been closed though with the other champions returning to life, wolf divine beast, and continuing in a sequel in age of calamity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting to Vah Medoh</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Zelda.</p><p>As a reminder I will be using random number generator to choose which story is next which next is another chapter of this one.</p><p>Should I let the vast majority of people believe Linkle is a champion descendant that took up the mantle of Champion? Except for the Zora, Riju, Urbosa, Buliara, Sheikah Monks, King Roam, and Zelda no one knows Linkle used to be Link, so it would provide a backstory for her to use so she wouldnt need to keep telling everyone, and would provide some changes to dialogue that is different then cannon, especially for Revali in the next chapter(he would still find out, but right before she leaves Vah Medoh and the entire time he would think she is a descendant). plus the Rito in cannon were the ones to come up with it. So should I go with that?</p><p>Link's current inventory(Bold is equipped):</p><p>Rupees: 2133<br/>Mon: 4366</p><p>Weapons:</p><p><strong>Master Sword</strong><br/>Ancient Short Sword<br/>Guardian Sword++<br/>Korok Leaf<br/>Royal Claymore<br/>Great Flame Blade<br/>Great Frost Blade<br/>Dragonbone Moblin Club<br/>Dragonbone Moblin Club<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Savage Lynel Spear<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Torch<br/>Savage Lynel Sword<br/>Woodcutter's Axe<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Savage Lynel Sword<br/>Spring-Loaded Hammer</p><p>Bows and Arrows:</p><p><strong>Savage Lynel Bow</strong><br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Royal Bow<br/>Duplex Bow<br/>Phrenic Bow<br/>Knight's Bow<br/>Golden Bow<br/><strong>Arrow×27</strong><br/>Fire Arrow×138<br/>Ice Arrow×116<br/>Electric Arrow×152<br/>Bomb Arrow×68<br/>Ancient Arrow×0</p><p>Shields:</p><p><strong>Hylian Shield</strong><br/>Royal Shield<br/>Kite Shield<br/>Radiant Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Steel Lizal Shield<br/>Steel Lizal Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon reaching Rito Village using fast travel Linkle headed to the elder's house.</p><p>“Ah, a visitor.” The elder said. “Welcome…oh, Oh! That object on your hip…could it be…forgive me. Where are my manners? I am Kaneli, elder of Rito Village. Now then…is that not a Sheikah Slate dangling from your hip?”</p><p>“That's right." Linkle said. </p><p>“Oh my! So it's true! That means you must be a champion like Master Revali-One of the few able to board Divine Beast Vah Medoh!” Kaneli said before calming down. “No…What am I thinking? The champions have all been dead for a 100 years. Plus the Hylian Champion was male. This girl must be a mere descendant…An inheritor of the Shiekah Slate. Ah, forgive me…Champion Descendant. If you would listen to this old man's request, you would have my eternal gratitude.”</p><p>“I’ll listen.” Linkle said, not bothering to correct him yet.</p><p>“Thank you. Truly.” Kaneli said. “Now that I know you have the blood of a champion, there is something I must ask of you. How shall I put this…I would like you to deal with Divine Beast Vah Medoh. The giant beast circling above us. Only a chosen one, a Champion can stop a divine beast and bend it to your will. I tried explaining this to the more headstrong Rito Warriors, but they would not listen to reason. Teba and Harth tried to confront Medoh, but it did not go well, and Harth was injured. Teba escaped unscathed, but I fear he has plans to face Medoh alone. As a descendant of the champions, perhaps you can help us. Please find Teba. If you work together, you may be able to stop Divine Beast Vah Medoh.”</p><p>Linkle nodded before leaving the house, and heading to look for Teba when she was stopped by a female Rito named Saki.</p><p>“Forgive my intrusion, but I overheard you speaking with the elder. It sounds like you intend to help my husband Teba, in the fight against Medoh. But to tell the truth, there is not much I can do beyond telling you that my husband headed to the Flight Range. It is in Dronoc's Pass at the base of the Hebra Mountains. It's a place where Rito Warriors prepare for aerial combat…I suppose he's gone to gather weapons for another run on Medoh. As for the pass, if you take off from Revali's Landing it is a straight shot downtown the Fight Range. The landing itself is named for the Rito Champion Revali I. Hope that none will forget that horrible day.”</p><p>That triggered a memory of Revali, after which Linkle headed to the Flight Range, where she met Teba stringing a bow.</p><p>“Yeah…” He said as she approached. “I don’t know you. And I’m actually pretty busy here. You should probably go.”</p><p>“I can help you.” Linkle said.</p><p>“Help me? With what exactly?” Teba responded.</p><p>“Vah Medoh.” Linkle replied.</p><p>“Let me get this straight." Teba scoffed. “Some random Hylian girl wants to help me bring down Divine Beast Vah Medoh. I’m not buying it. What's your name stranger.”</p><p>“Linkle.” She responded.</p><p>“Linkle huh.” He said. “Well Linkle,  I’m Teba. But you already know that. I’m guessing the elder asked you to come here and talk some sense in me. Am I right?”</p><p>“Actually no.” Linkle said. “The elder sent me to help stop Divine Beast Vah Medoh.”</p><p>“You.” Teba said. “In order to stop it you have to get inside, which requires a champion. I've been focusing on taking it down because of that. Why would the Elder send you to help stop it?”</p><p>“I can get inside.” Linkle said thinking about the other two Divine Beasts she's been in, though not mentioning them.</p><p>“So not only are you wingless.” Teba said. “Your brainless too. Let me fill you in. The only people able to enter the divine beasts are the five champions of old. And unfortunately for us and the rest of the world, they all died a hundred years ago. If it hadn’t been for Ganon…Never mind. Let's focus on bringing down Medoh…One step at a time. If we approach Medoh recklessly it's cannons will blast us out of the sky before we even get close…So I’m going to need to test you before I take you with me. We Rito warriors use the updrafts in this ravine to hone our aerial archery skills. The updrafts are so strong here that a person could just open up a cloth over their heads and float up easily. Now let'ss see what you're capable of. You'll have to maneuver through the air and destroy five of the targets set up in this valley in three minutes.”</p><p>“I’m ready. Oh by the way. The Elder sent me because I can get on board once you get me close enough. And we deal with the defenses.” Linkle said jumping off as Teba was in shock.</p><p>Using the updrafts, Linkle floated around the central pillar easily destroying five of the targets on it in less then a minute, and returned.</p><p>“You're…a skilled archer. It was as if time itself stopped with every arrow you let fly.” Teba said getting over his shock. “I’ve got to tell you Linkle…when you first showed up, I thought you were pulling a prank on me. But after seeing you handle that Bow, I can tell you’re the real deal, and can see how you can get aboard Medoh. You must have seen a battle or two.”</p><p>“Try hundreds.” Linkle grinned.</p><p>“I believe it.” Teba said. “Well, If you really want to help me stop Medoh, it’s now or never. I’ll get you in position so you can give its cannons all you've got. Inside that treasure chest is a Bow I’ve modified. Take it, and let me know when you're ready.”</p><p>“You should use it. I’ve got my five shot savage Lynel bow I got by killing a Lynel.” Linkle said to Teba's shock. “I’m ready now.”</p><p>“Okay it’s time to face Divine Beast Vah Medoh. “ Teba said getting over his shock. “Normal arrows won’t put a dent in those cannons. You'll need to hit them with bomb arrows. These are a precious commodity, so don’t expect me to do this again, but…take these bomb arrows. With your bow they will be far more helpful for you.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Linkle said accepting and equipping them. “I’m ready.”</p><p>“Alright.” Teba said “But let me ask you something. Why are you doing this? Why risk your life to stop Vah Medoh?”</p><p>“I can’t just sit around watching innocent people be terrorized.” Linkle shrugged.</p><p>“Then imagine how I feel as a proud Rito warrior…that's fair enough…Right. Get on..” Teba said bending down so Linkle could climb on his back as he then flew them up to Vah Medoh. “Alright. It's showtime. Whoa, even I feel like I’m starting to freeze up here! There’s Divine Beast Vah Medoh. It has its barrier up again. What a pain…You see those cannons? I’ll draw their fire, while I’m doing that use your bomb arrows to destroy the cannons. Got it so far? If you need to withdraw for a bit spread your cloth and float straight up on the updraft for awhile. I’ll take that’s a sign we need to regroup. Don’t bother aiming for anything covered by Medoh's barrier. It’s impenetrable . And whatever you do, don’t get close enough to touch it. We can move whenever you’re ready!”</p><p>“Let’s go.” Linkle said jumping off and gliding to the cannons. The five shot savage Lynel Bow easily destroying each of the cannons, only missing once, as Teba drew each of the four cannons fire.</p><p>“Well done Linkle. That thing is history.” Teba said before wincing. “Bad news Linkle. I got hit pretty bad back there. I think…I think I need to get back to the Flight Range. I just hope that…I can make it back. You head down to Medoh. Good Luck. It's all you.”</p><p>With that Teba gave her a thumbs up and left as Linkle floated down and landed on Medoh before activating the travel gate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The pairing vote is still on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Completing Vah Medoh</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Zelda.</p><p>I would like someone to come up with a dungeon design for a wolf based Divine Beast for Linkle.</p><p>As a reminder I will be using random number generator to choose which story is next which next is a fire lizards life</p><p>Most people will believe Linkle is Link's descendant, exceptions are champions, and Zora's</p><p>Link's current inventory(Bold is equipped):</p><p>Rupees: 2133<br/>Mon: 4366</p><p>Weapons:</p><p><strong>Master Sword</strong><br/>Ancient Short Sword<br/>Guardian Sword++<br/>Korok Leaf<br/>Royal Claymore<br/>Great Flame Blade<br/>Great Frost Blade<br/>Dragonbone Moblin Club<br/>Dragonbone Moblin Club<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Savage Lynel Spear<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Torch<br/>Savage Lynel Sword<br/>Woodcutter's Axe<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Savage Lynel Sword<br/>Spring-Loaded Hammer</p><p>Bows and Arrows:</p><p><strong>Savage Lynel Bow</strong><br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Royal Bow<br/>Duplex Bow<br/>Phrenic Bow<br/>Knight's Bow<br/>Golden Bow<br/>Arrow×27<br/>Fire Arrow×138<br/>Ice Arrow×116<br/>Electric Arrow×152<br/><strong>Bomb Arrow×83<br/></strong><br/>Ancient Arrow×0</p><p>Shields:</p><p><strong>Hylian Shield</strong><br/>Royal Shield<br/>Kite Shield<br/>Radiant Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Steel Lizal Shield<br/>Steel Lizal Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well now…” Revali’s voice said. “Your face is similar to his, and you have the Sheikah Slate, and Master Sword, but you’re a girl. You must be his descendant.  Figures he couldn’t be bothered to due his job himself so he got his descendant to do so a hundred years later. Wonder who he got pregnant. Still you’re here to wrest control of Medoh from Ganon, correct? If so, then the first thing you’ll want to do is find yourself a map. That Guidance Stone has the information for the layout of this Divine Beast. Can you make it there?”</p><p>With that Revali's voice ended, and Linkle looked around, and after destroying a malice eye behind her(and collecting the treasure behind it) entered Vah Medoh. Inside she destroyed another Malice Eye, and made her way across the stone slabs, and destroyed another Malice Eye when she dropped below them, and collected the chest before climbing back up. Once back up she used stasis and Magnesis to move the slabs so she could climb a ladder to another chest before gliding to the Guidance Stone, and destroyed a Guardian Scout, before downloading the map.</p><p>“You’ll need to look closely at your map of the Divine Beast.” Revali said. “The terminals that will activate Medoh are marked by those glowing points. You’ll need to activate all of the terminals to take back control. Think you’re up to it? Hopefully you’ll do better then your ancestor. Not that that’s difficult.”</p><p>Linkle then went back to the stone slabs, and tilted Medoh to get to the wing. She then shot another Malice eye, before hitting a switch activating a wind stream. Causing a gate to open, and a pillar to slide back, before using Magnesis to keep the windmill in the stream when she tilted it the other way, causing the pillar to hit a receptacle opening the way to the 1st terminal.</p><p>“There are four terminals remaining.” Revali said.</p><p>At that Linkle used the tilt to glide to the other wing, then after destroying another Malice Eye, and ending the tilt climbed back up and retitled in order to glide to the 2nd terminal.</p><p>“There are three terminals remaining! Keep going!” Revali said.</p><p>Linkle then used a combination of two remote bombs, a wind stream, a switch to turn said stream on and off, Magnesis,  and the tilt to hit the receptacle in the next room with a metal ball, and open the door so she could get to the 3rd terminal.</p><p>“There are two terminals remaining. You’re almost there.” Revali said.</p><p>With that done Linkle headed back to the center area, and dropped down to the bottom where she used the right side door to a balcony and used it to get to the left side, while destroying two malice eyes in order to unblock a turning and unblock the left balcony door, before using Vah Medoh's tilt to glide to the 4th terminal.</p><p>“Just one more terminal remaining.” Revali said. “What do you know.”</p><p>Linkle then backtracked to the other side by the right balcony door where she used the Phoenix bow  to destroy a malice eye, followed by using the tilt to ride a carasoul to the 5th terminal.</p><p>“That’s the last terminal.” Revali said. “Now you just need to start the Main Control Unit! I want you to take a good look at your map. There should be a glowing point there. Well, flap to it!”</p><p>Linkle the returned to the center section and used one of the turbines by the balcony doors to get to first the nose with a chest, then the Main Control Unit. Which started sending out Malice forming Windblight Ganon with a large cannon.*</p><p>“Good luck." Revali said. “That thing is one of Ganon's own, and it plays dirty! It defeated me 100 years ago, but only because I was winging it. I can’t believe I’m actually saying this…You must avenge me descendant of Link. Its aim is dead on. Watch yourself!”</p><p>Linkle used an Urbosa's Fury to knock it down, and stun it allowing her to get several slashes in with the Master Sword, before it recovered, and Linkle repeated, though this time it teleported to the center of the battlefield and send out several turbines.  Linkle knocked it down with her last Urbosa's Fury, and gave it several more slashes, before it teleported away, with Linkle running under it, and unleashing Linkle's Courage to deal enough damage to destroy it, and clear the malice from the main control unit, which she activated after collecting the Heart Container.</p><p>“Well I’ll be plucked.” Revali said as his spirit flew down. “You defeated him, he? Who would’ve thought…Well done. I suppose I should thank you now that my Spirit's free. And you did better then your ancestor would have, even having a special skill of your own, which he never did. This returns Medoh back to its rightful owner! Still you’ve proven yourself a warrior far beyond your ancestor. You’ve proven yourself worthy of my unique ability. The sacred skill that I have dubbed Revali's Gale!”</p><p>With that Revali created a orb of wind and sent it into Linkle giving her the ability to create guests of Wind to blow her higher then she can jump.</p><p>“It’s now time to move on and start making preparations for Medoh's strike on Ganon.” Revali said. “Cant let a cute girl like you do all the work, right? Still your job is far from finished you know. By the way, I never did get your name?”</p><p>Linkle smiled as she got out the Shiekah Slate as she started to disappear. “I'm Linkle, though before the Great Fairy Tera turned me into a girl I was the Champion Link.”</p><p>Revali’s expression was priceless, and Linkle was quite happy to get a picture with the camera rune before disappearing, back to Revali's Landing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*I could not find a better description of Windblight Ganon</p><p>The pairing for Linkle is still ongoing, with votes from comments, emails/pm's, and real life, and will end next chapter. Current score is:</p><p>Mipha: 6</p><p>Zelda: 4</p><p>Revali: 2</p><p>Sidon: 3</p><p>Robbie: 1</p><p>Dorian: 1</p><p>Grante: 1</p><p>Kass: 1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Final shrine, and finding the wolf Divine Beast</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Zelda.</p><p>This chapter will have Linkle finding the original divine beast, with the next Divine beast being Darunia.</p><p>The pairing for Linkle is now close. With votes from comments, emails/pm's, and real life, the final result is:</p><p>Mipha: 6</p><p>Zelda: 4</p><p>Revali: 2</p><p>Sidon: 3</p><p>Robbie: 1</p><p>Dorian: 1</p><p>Grante: 1</p><p>Kass: 1</p><p>As a reminder I will be using random number generator to choose which story is next which the next 10 are Calico Cat, Paw Patrol, Spyro, Fairy Gamer Ash, Paw Patrol, Zelda, Spyro, Paw Patrol, Fairy Gamer Ash, and Partner Ashvee. After which the poll in the end notes will be over.</p><p>Most people will believe Linkle is Link's descendant, exceptions are champions, and Zora's</p><p>Link's current inventory(Bold is equipped):</p><p>Rupees: 2133<br/>Mon: 4366</p><p>Weapons:</p><p><strong>Master Sword</strong><br/>Ancient Short Sword<br/>Guardian Sword++<br/>Korok Leaf<br/>Royal Claymore<br/>Great Flame Blade<br/>Great Frost Blade<br/>Dragonbone Moblin Club<br/>Dragonbone Moblin Club<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Savage Lynel Spear<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Torch<br/>Savage Lynel Sword<br/>Woodcutter's Axe<br/>Savage Lynel Crusher<br/>Savage Lynel Sword<br/>Spring-Loaded Hammer</p><p>Bows and Arrows:</p><p><strong>Savage Lynel Bow</strong><br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Savage Lynel Bow<br/>Royal Bow<br/>Duplex Bow<br/>Phrenic Bow<br/>Knight's Bow<br/>Golden Bow<br/><strong>Arrow×09</strong><br/>Fire Arrow×138<br/>Ice Arrow×126<br/>Electric Arrow×152<br/>Bomb Arrow×88<br/>Ancient Arrow×0</p><p>Shields:</p><p><strong>Hylian Shield</strong><br/>Royal Shield<br/>Kite Shield<br/>Radiant Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Dragonbone Boko Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Reinforced Lizal Shield<br/>Steel Lizal Shield<br/>Steel Lizal Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield<br/>Savage Lynel Shield</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon arriving back in Rito Village, Linkle went to talk to Elder Kaeli</p><p>"You have done it!" He said. "And you survived at that! You conquered Divine Beast Vah Medoh! To think the beast has taken up roost at the top of the village! It looks simply...Divine. If the legends are true, 'the light from the Divine Beasts will ravage the Calamity.' For now, Divine Beast Vah Medoh will become the protector of this village and live on in legend...alongside you. Hoohoohoo...Oh yes! Of course! I must reward you properly! Feel free to take what you find in that treasure chest. You will get more use out of it then I. Champion descendant...I have just realized that sword you have in your possession...could it be the sword that seals the darkness? The Hylian Champion who fought alongside Master Revali 100 years ago...your ancestor also used that blade. I see you inherited it as well as the Sheikah Slate. Still if you have it, then it deems you worthy, and you might even be able to find the hidden shrine at Warbler's Nest."</p><p>With that Linkle headed to Warbler's Nest after getting the Great Eagle Bow in the chest. Once there she found Kheel, and went back to the village to retrieve her sisters for rehearsal as well as tell her mom where she is. At the end she used a Korok Leaf and the stones around the pedestal to play the song with them, only for it to reveal the Voo Lota shrine.</p><p>Inside she went up a tall ladder, and hit a switch that dropped her down to an area with lava, and platforms with fans making currents of air. She glided over to the platform on the left, then took a fan up to another platform, and went with the current(with a small drop to avoid some spikes) to another platform with a small key in a chest. She then dropped down, and used the next current to get to the door to the monk who gave her the last spirit orb.</p><p>"You have at last conquered all our trials." The monk said. "Having fulfilled our purpose we bestow upon you this...the warrant of the true hero. You must now depart for the forgotten temple. May the Goddess smile upon you."</p><p>With that Linkle left the shrine, and after a quick stop at a goddess statue to get a heart container, she fast traveled to the Rona Katcha shrine in the forgotten temple, where she found three chests that held the Wild set of clothes. Afterwards she looked around to see if there was anything else and found a small crack hidden behind a statue, that when she blew up the crack revealed a slide that she fell down leading to a landing on metal in the dark. Seeing a small light glowing nearby she went to it and found a terminal that when activated revealed a travel gate, and caused the area to be dimly lit up, showing she was on what looked to be a metal tongue, with the travel gate, while the terminal was in a hole in one of the back teeth.</p><p>Upon that happening the triforce began to softly glow, and Linkle heard Farore's voice again.</p><p>"Oh hero in the lost Divine Beast Vah Midna, most powerful, complex, and lifelike of them all." She said. "Activate its terminals, and use the Triforce to activate the main control unit in order to prove your worth, and gain the ability to control Vah Midna from anywhere, but be warned, Malice has spread even here, plus the different areas have different environments. Good luck."</p><p>With that Linkle looked down the dimly lit mouth to the throat acting as the entrance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have come up with 4 new story ideas, I would like you to vote which one and how many you would like added to the list of stories to write.</p><p>The summaries are:</p><p>1) Legend of Zelda: A Linkle between worlds: Sequel to Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Link to Linkle, Linkle has returned to Hyrule, and even got a job, but now an enemy from the world of Lorule has attacked.</p><p>2) Xenoblade 2: Flesheater Rex: While escaping from Torna after bonding with the Aegis, Rex, Nia, and Pyra end up sepeted, and Rex's new Core Crystal damaged, Nia and Pyra fix it, but in the process Rex gains a female flesh eater blade form, and must learn to use it while stopping Torna. Rex/Nia/Pyra pairing.</p><p>3) Pokemon: Rise of Meloetta: When Alberto becomes a Lickilicki in Rise of Darkrai, Ash also becomes a Meloetta, though unlike Alberto, for Ash it is permanent. Follow along with how it affects Ash's journey.</p><p>And finally, another attempt at a Naruto fanfic, this one crossed with Okami, to make a bit easier, and is focused on Hinata and Team 8.</p><p>4)Naruto and Okami: Hinarasu(name subject to change): Team seven isn't the only one with a first C rank mission going up in rank, Team 8's ended with them across the ocean in Nippon just as Sakuya tries to summon Amaterasu, only for Amaterasu's power to go to Hinata instead of the statue of shiranui. Luckily she and team 8 decide to help out. Even if Hinata is a wolf goddess now.</p><p>Those are the 4 summaries please vote for how many and which ones gets added to the que with the random number generator for deciding which story to write.</p><p>The current results are 1 vote for Rise of Meloetta, 0 for everything else.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>